Obsession
by Trunksters
Summary: changed summary to actually fit the story xD. Ichigo is kidnapped by his school nurse who is obsessed with him. Will the boy escape, or let the people involve die? Aizen/Ichi non-con and character death. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG! I was on Mangafox today and I had read a yaoi that I thought was creepy yet also sexy! The story was about a boy who followed his sensei to his home, and peeked into the window of his, sensei's room there he saw another boy on the sensei's bed, he later finds out that the boy in the bed is actually him. I got inspired by the manga that I just had to write it. So I wanted to write a quick Oneshot with some different changes, involving Aizen/Ichi! So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Every Author, including myself, does not own Bleach.**

**Oh and if you want to read the manga it's called Notpia, first chapter!**

**Obsession**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up with the burning rays of sun against his face; his hand felt the moist hands texture of the grass and soil against his finger tip. He fluttered his eye's showing soft chocolate eyes, his orange locks, laying gracefully into the grass. He slowly stood and rubbed his head. He looked around and notices he was sleeping at a park. He did not remember walking to the park or sleeping, all he remembered was darkness around him. Did he have amnesia? He didn't know. He brushed his pants and shirt, getting some grass off his school clothes. He should return home and talked to his father about his blackout.

Ichigo walked home, entering he called to his father and sister, no answer.

"Where are they?" He said to himself. He walked to the kitchen to look for a note, he had found nothing.

"Guess they forgot to write a note down...hmm..." He shrugged it off, knowing his family would come back home later tonight. He went up stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He undresses from his school uniform to put on a clean t-shirt and some black shorts. He flopped on the bed, sighing. Ichigo tried to recall what he had done today; he'd remember go to school with his friends, he remembered they had a test, he had also had a big headache, went to the nurse's office, and...What else? Was that it?

"Shit...why can't I remember anything?" He groan, maybe if he slept on it he would regain his memories. Ichigo closed his eyes than fell into a deep slumber.

Ichigo woke up the next day and found that his family was not there, again.

"Maybe Dad went to drop off Karin and Yuzu to school?" He decided on the possibility, he changed and had breakfast. Once the teen was done eating, he left his home and walked to school.

Upon entering the school ground, pain shot thru Ichigo's head. Great, the headache was back, he thought. He should go to the nurse's office and get some aspirin, he'd wondered if Dr. Aizen wouldn't mind him skipping his first period to hang in the infirmary. The man was nice and charming, he had heard amongst his friend's and other students talking about the doctor. Ichigo had never met the man or socialize with the man, so he was sure that the other didn't mind him resting in his office, while Ichigo played hooky first period. He had entered his office and not to his surprise, the man was sitting in his chair, typing on his laptop. Ichigo knocked on the side door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Aizen. Do you have any aspirin?" He asked. Ichigo waited for a response but the older man did not seem to notice him. Ichigo was annoyed by this and walked up the man.

"Sir, do you have any aspirin?" He said again but a little louder. Again the man did not reply. Ichigo stared at the brown haired male.

Why the hell is he not listening to me? Ichigo tapped him on the shoulders but the man did not flinched, he had resume typing on his laptop. Ichigo was becoming extremely annoyed then snorted.

"Fine, I'll fine the aspirin myself since you didn't care to answer." He shot coldly. Nice or not that man shouldn't have ignored Ichigo like he wasn't even there. He looked in the cabinets looking for the pills.

Found them! Ichigo took a pill and sat on the infirmary bed, he stared at the older man for some time. The man did not bother to look to meet Ichigo's gaze. The teen carefully analyzed the older male. He was wearing a white lab coat, had shaggy dark brown hair, and think glasses. His expression looked calm and collecting. Maybe he was writing something important that he did not have time socialize with anybody, but he would have waved a hand or shushed them. Was he only ignoring Ichigo because he hated him?

Ichigo snorted.

The man continued to type, Ichigo had notice the man was viewing student's profiles. The man wrote down a few more times until a profile link of a student pop up, he chuckled. Ichigo shift his eye's to view the profile to see what made the man chuckle. He got up and walked towards the teacher.

"Hey, Doc, What's-" Ichigo's sentence was cut short, his eyes widen. The profile that Aizen was smiling was his profile. Just what the hell was this man looking at his profile right in front of him and then chuckle; not to mention completely ignoring him! The doctor had scanned the boy's profile. Ichigo wanted to demand what the hell was this man doing.

"Hey! Just what the hell are you looking at my profile for?" The man did not answer, as Ichigo yelled. "Bastard! Answer me!" he swung his fist at the man's head, only to go straight through. Ichigo was shocked, his fist had hit right through the man and he did not feel anything. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?

He was too in shock to notice the man, walk up and passed right through him like he was some freaking ghost! Ichigo wanted an explanation, than man left the office. Ichigo went after him than the bell had ringed. Student's poured out of their classes going straight through Ichigo. The teen was beyond freaked out; he had to find his friends!

Ichigo reached to the school roof, one of their many hang outs at lunch. He spotted his friends Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, they were talking about him.

"Where's Ichigo? He usually doesn't come late and never misses school." Keigo asked.

"Maybe he's sick; he did have a headache yesterday." Mizuiro responded.

"Yeah, I remember hearing Ichigo talking about going to the nurse's office." Renji replied, Ichigo walked towards his friend's he had a feeling they didn't notice his presence. Maybe one of them saw him leave after the nurse's office or something? What happened?

"Yeah, Orihime and I went to go see Ichigo if he was okay, but Dr. Aizen said that he went home. Than after school we check Ichigo's house and his dad said that he wasn't there." Tatsuki was the one to reply next.

So he left school and didn't return home? Doesn't that explain he slept on the grass park? That could be...but he would remember getting up from the nurse's office and walking to park. I guess that's the effects of a blackout. "I didn't see Ichigo leave the school building, since my classroom his next to the school entrance." Chad said. They both were puzzled, and so was Ichigo. None of his friends knew what happened, the only person that would know his that doctor.

"Aizen..." He growled than ran down stairs tying to find the older man. He looked all around the school and could not find him, he head out side to see two male teacher's talking, Ichimura sensei and Aizen! The man part ways as Ichigo followed the man, who was obviously leaving. Could teacher's leave the school ground after passing period? He followed Aizen to the many streets of Karakura there Ichigo was upon Aizen's house. It was big, was the man rich or something? Ichigo saw Aizen entered his home, the teen walked around the back too see what the older man was doing.

Ichigo moved to another window as Aizen left to another room, he could not see for it was dark. The door creaked upon and the lights flickered on. Aizen walked into the bedroom, discarding his tie to the floor. What caught Ichigo's attention was a naked boy on a bed, his back facing Ichigo. Sweat trickled down his brow. He saw the boy's hands tied to a bed post, bruises were formed on the naked skin.

"What...what the hell?" Aizen sat next to the body on the bed. He shift the boy's lean frame showing is face. Ichigo fell back, his eyes widen and his body shaking with horror. The boy on the bed was not some boy, but was HIM!

What the hell was going on, and why did that person have his face! He didn't understand. The boy's face was peaceful, his lips parted as Aizen traced it. Ichigo could feel a tingle on his lips, like the wind had brushed it or something. Ichigo looked to the boy's face and notice that he had a bandage over his forehead. Did the boy have a head injury? Oh my god was this weird! Ichigo saw Aizen kissed the boy's body, his hands roaming the form of the unconscious teen. Ichigo's face felt flushed and his body heat, this was getting too weird. Aizen parted the boy's leg, dipping his head to capture the soft member. The man's finger's inserted inside the boy, scissoring him and brushing his prostate. Ichigo was getting hot, he felt sick...it didn't feel right.

"Ichigo..." the name rolled off them man's tongue. That was him. Ichigo, but why was his body in there when he was outside, viewing the man molesting his body. The man spoke again.

"You're so beautiful, Ichigo. I couldn't contain myself when you entered my office; I wanted to rape you then and there, to feel you underneath me, withering in pain and pleasure." He said. Was this guy in love with him?

"I had always watched you Ichigo, when you entered this high school. I have longed for you and now I won't ever let you go." Ichigo could hear the possessiveness in the man's tone. It was dangerous and sinful. Ichigo stared at as the man continued to molest his body, Aizen placed his mushroom head into the boy's entrance and shoved into the tight passage, he grunted a bit then began to thrust, slamming into the boy.

Memories flashed into Ichigo's mind, the pain...it hurt.

_He saw himself entered the nurse's office, he saw Aizen giving him a pill. He remembered he lay down onto the bed and woke the next when he felt someone touching him. He had remembered seeing Aizen above him, Ichigo pushing him off. Than the man had confessed him about his obsession with the boy, and he had remembered he reject the man. He remembered he was thrown to the floor, the doctor on top of him slamming his head into the hard cold floor, repeatedly. Then darkness over took him!_

Ichigo panted, he had remembered everything, and this man had abducted him and now was raping his body. Ichigo eye's snapped open, looking at the man above him. Since when did he have gotten back into his body? His eyes directed his attention, to the window he was at. There he says himself, standing in horror, disappearing as Ichigo gain conciseness.

Aizen smiled as his obsession had a woken, the love he had for the boy had reached to him. Now Ichigo will love him and only him. "You're awake." Happiness filled the older man's eyes. "I'm glad...now we can love each other into our embrace..." He whispered.

Ichigo had no energy to push the man above him, as those possessive arms tangled around his body. He could not produce words, to curse the man for doing this to him. Ichigo did not know why that he was the obsession of the insane man that held him, but he was scared. He was scared how love could make people do crazy things to get the person they want...even if it meant killing. Ichigo embrace the other, into his arm. His face in the crook of the man's neck, he trembled with fear.

Aizen smiled, as his love embraced him, wanting him to love him and never let go...

Never.

End!

* * *

**yay! Creepy and weird but hey, I like it that way! Review and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have some viewers saying they wish for me to make a part 2 from Obsession. I have not only consider to make a part two, but to make it a short story. I have been busy working and had not been able to post new chapters, to my other unwritten stories. Do not fret, for I will post soon and try to update a chapter once, in a while. :) Enjoy!**

** Obsession part 2**

**

* * *

**

The streets were busy in Karakura; adults coming out or heading to work, students dismissed from school buildings. It was a regular Friday, the wind with a slight breeze as birds sore to the sky, the clouds were formally shaped, the blue sky was fresh and clear. Aizen Sousuke, walked out from the Karakura school building, passing students and staff. His honey brown shaggy hair, flowing in the wind, as it tickled the side of his face, his brown eyes hidden with Polo eyeglass frames. He wore a casual black J. Ferrar Long Sleeve Stripes shirt and Pleated Original Khaki classic fit pants, that fit his long muscle legs. His frame was well built, his posture standing proudly. He walked as any normal human being, not being detected...he blend with the crowd with ease.

A thin pale hand had shot out, holding the brown haired male's shoulder. Aizen glance to the hand and it's owner. A wide fox like grin was placed on a silver hair male, his eyes squint,

" Leaving so soon, Aizen-san?" The man smiled.

"Ichimura-san..." He said, the name rolled off his tongue like sickening poison. Aizen never really liked the man, he was suspicious of him but he let the man linger around his presence.

" Heading home? I thought it would be a relaxing day to go out for drinks...would you like to accompany me?" He asked. Aizen pondered a bit, he smiled then nodded.

" Of course, it would be rude of me to decline an offer." The two older men exit the school ground, heading to Karakura Town.

The stayed at a small excluded, cafe shop. Aizen was not one for crowd. He hated the closeness of people's body brushing past him, or their breath against his neck. He could tolerate so much, but that's what so good to have so many faces of his. He could change any facial expression and could master it. If he was angry, he would not show it, but his words held malice in them. People assume he was a polite and gracious man, but that was one of his many faces. His natural physique was that of a self-righteous man; one who thinks is superior then the lowly commoners, that infest the world. One could call him smug, but did he care what one thought of his appearance and thoughts? He can care less. They sat behind a corner near a window at the back of the cafe, they had already ordered their beverages, sipping away, and continuing pointless conversation with one another.

The silver hair man changed their previous topic, to a rather interesting one, to the other man's point of view.

" The school is becoming more cautious with their students, ever since the Kurosaki boy vanished 3 days ago." He sipped his tea.

" Teachers volunteering to walk the students to their home's, just because of one boy's disappearance...I think it's unnecessary." He finally finished.

Aizen placed his tea cup down the china dish.

" I would agree. The boy will wonder up eventually...beside, I wouldn't be surprise since he as an unruly record; disappearing from school, various fights, and average percentage. I would think he was in a gang of some sort..." He replied.

Ichimura placed his hand under is chin, pondering a bit.

" That is so...that Kurosaki boy is a handful, since he is friends with Abarai Renji, and that student is more of a delinquent than Kurosaki-kun." He drummed his fingers on the wooden polish table.

" But..." Aizen glanced at the other man, wondering what the other was going to say next.

" Isn't it weird that the boy just vanished? He just showed up to school like any normal student would, then vanish without any motive...I find it that there's a big gap in that theory." His eyes peirced, has he gaze directly at Aizen.

" Don't you, Aizen-san?" Aizen can hear the mocking tone, the other man had use. He could tell the man was suspicious of him. He had known Gin Ichimaru saw him take Ichigo away from the school, he was a sly fox. He wouldn't be surprise if Gin known about his obsession over the boy for years.

" Yes...it is very suspicious..." Behind his eyes was filled with murderer. Gin Ichimaru had better not wonder to much, or he might end up missing himself. Aizen smiled, he was sure he'd get rid of any nuisance.

You just carved your own gave, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen thought.

Aizen had met Gin Ichimura 4 years, starting as a student-teacher, than slowly rising to become a full fledged staff, with the help of his mentor Tosen. Tosen had introduce Aizen to the young man, he had the same fake smile he wore in the present. He later had figured the man was filled with unexpected surprises; which he found quite useful, and utterly suspicious. The man had many information he could gain amongst other staffs, that Aizen himself didn't known about. It was useful to his advantage, he had gotten rid of one thorn in his side. He wouldn't hesitate to run the old Principal, Yamamoto out as well. As the years swept by, he had been wary of Gin; he did not completely trust the other and he knew that the young man had something up his sleeves to dispose Aizen himself. He had to be more cautious...but that was difficult than said and done. Once Ichigo Kurosaki had enrolled to Karakura High, Aizen had slowly started to slip. The boy had managed to rear all of Aizen self-control and desires. His wants had became needs, his observant had become obsessions, and his lust had become a danger called love.

Aizen was never the one to love someone; in fact, he had believed himself has a narcissistic man. Though, Ichigo was different...was the teen only for him that God, himself had made? Aizen would only have the up most beauty that would be rightfully by his side, forever.

Forever...he thought.

* * *

Both men had bid their fair wells, and departed. Gin had head to the opposite direction, as well has Aizen himself to his. It had been a long and tiring day for the brown haired male, and he wanted to spend time with his lover. He hadn't been able to spend alone time with Ichigo, since Police questioning him at school. He was questioned with Ichigo's disappearance, since he was the last person to witness the boy leaving.

He had remember the stressful and intense 3 days he had endure.

Flash back

_After Ichigo awoken the next day, Aizen headed for work. He had walked to the entrance and notice many students and other by standers viewing the police's talking to other staffs and students. Aizen figured the police would be involve in Ichigo's where abouts. He passed the crowded people and walked casually towards Gin and Tosen._

_" What is going one?" He asked, as if he was concern._

_" A student has been reported missing..." Tosen replied._

_Aizen made a surprised face, " Is that so? How unfortunate..."_

_Gin smiled, " I heard it was a senior by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki...he had been missing since yesterday. His father, Isshin Kurosaki had called the police saying he did not return home..." Azien nodded a bit, taking on little useless information Gin stated. He gazed at the police and Principal Yamamoto talking, only then the old man had notice Aizen, which he ushered him to him. Gin and Tosen notice this._

_" It seems Yamamoto-san wishes to see you?" Gin smirked a bit._

_" So it would seem." Aizen walked towards the police and Yamamoto. He bowed and greeted the two men._

_" Dr. Aizen, this is detective Shinji Hirako, from Tokyo Police Department." The older of the three said._

_" Its a pleasure to meet you detective, may I ask what seems to be the problem?" Aizen innocently asked._

_The blond detective looked suspiciously at the brown haired male, his posture was calm and threatening. Detective Shinji observed the man for some time until he spoked,_

_" Yes, we were informed by a student by Miss Tatsuki Arisawa, saying that Ichigo Kurosaki, the missing boy, went to the infirmary where you are station at and had went to see him, but was no where to be found. Care to explain?" He said._

_" Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was in the infirmary, he had a serious headache and took some aspirin to ease the pain. I had told him to rest, and a few hours later he had awoken saying he wanted to go home. I was reduce to call his father to come pick him up, but Kurosaki-san insisted that he would call him. I had written an excuse pass for him to leave school early," he looked at Shinji, noting the lie Aizen had informed him._

_" Once I averted my attention to Kurosaki, he had disappeared." He finished his statement. Yamamoto nodded then looked back to the detective._

_" Then you had told Miss Airsawa the same thing when she came to check on her friend, correct?" Aizen nodded._

_" And what of the note you wrote for Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked._

_" I have given it to Office administrator, Nanao Ise around 12:45 pm, after Ichigo left. I didn't want Kurosaki to get in trouble for leaving the school ground." He finished._

_Yamamoto had called Nanao Ise to join the three men. She bowed to them and Shinji asked her if Aizen had given a note to her of Ichigo's excuse to head home. She nodded,_

_" Yes, Dr. Aizen had come to with a note for Ichigo. He had told me the Kurosaki had fell ill and left, I had admit it into the computer." She put her index finger to her nose lens, and pushed it up._

_The detective wrote down some more notes, Aizen smiled to himself._

_" Do you know what time Dr. Aizen gave you the note?" Shinji asked._

_" Yes, the time of Ichigo's excuse was admitted in the computer. Knowing what time they left and returned to that the student wouldn't get in trouble." She finished. Shinji asked her if he could show her the computer, to see if Aizen matched his story correctly. She agreed and all four entered the building._

_Nanao had showed Shinji the school file, Ichigo had entered school around 8:45 and had left to the infirmary around 11 am, Aizen said the boy stayed with him for hours and had woken up to only leave in the process. Aizen then went to Nanao, and gave her the note at 12:45 exact! Shinji wrote down the time and his assumption. He snap his notepad shut then stared at the three._

_" Thank you, for you cooperation. We will report back to find any information you have found." He bowed, and the others bowed as well. He left, and Yamamoto sighed in disappointment._

_" Yamamoto-san, will they find Ichigo Kurosaki with little information we have known?" Nanao asked._

_" I'm afraid not, Ichigo Kurosaki had disappeared and no one has seen or heard of him. There it no possible witness where he might have gone." The older man said. Aizen slightly bowed._

_" Forgive me, sir. I couldn't have been more useful to this investigation." He sounded a shame. Yamamoto shook his head and patted Aizen's shoulder._

_" It is no ones fault. You did well and gave the police what they needed."_

_With that, the principal and Ise-san left. Aizen smirked a bit, it was easy how foolish the police were. He then frowned when that detective Hirako had stared at him with doubt, he had to watch himslf, and play his card right._

Flashback End

After meeting the Detective, Aizen had been more aware of his surroundings and what he says. He did not want to slip and be caught, he had slip once and he had to act upon it. It he didn't plan a head when he had smashed the boy's head on the cold floor, leaving him unconscious. Aizen had to react quickly with a plan, and a brilliant one had form. He had taken the boy and stuffed him in a cabinet closet, and wrote a note. He then left to give the note to Nanao Ise. He had come back and waited until the school ended, luckily no students or staff had come in. He was grateful that no one had interrupted him, but it was difficult to hide him and the boy, once school ended. He had to wait till night came and then he could take the boy to his house. It was hard but it paid off.

* * *

He had entered his home, taking his shoes off and placing them by the side. He set his bag and keys to his desk and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He walk to his kitchen, turning on the light switch. He went to his covert and grabbed a small kettle, he pour water and placed it on the stove, waiting for the water to boil. He place a white china tea cup. When the water was done boiling, he poured the hot water to his cup, he than place a teabag unto the tea cup. The water turning into a soft brown, he swirled the cup around and took a sip of his tea. He smiled softly, he was relaxed, only till he heard a soft thump. He place his tea cup down, with a soft 'clank' and walked towards the thumping noise. He open the door to a room and flicked a light on, his eyes gazed upon the orange hair teen and smiled.

" I am sorry if I kept you waiting...my dear Ichigo." he said sweetly.

Ichigo had a blue collar around his neck, attached to the neck was a leash that was tied to the middle bed post. His hands were bond behind his back, and a red ball gag was placed in his mouth. He had wore a soft white mild yukata, showing his strong and smooth leg as it draped carelessly above his thighs. The yukata collar had revealed the boy's smooth well built-ed chest. Aizen wanted to roam his hands on the boys milky chest, but he had to control himself.

He sat down onto the bed, next to the orange teen. He softly touched the boy's lock of hair, touching the texture between his fingers. He felt the boy shudder, he did not know if it was excitment, or the cold that rushed out from the vent. He slowly stroke the boy for a while, sensing the boy relax.

" You must be hungry." He plant a small kiss to the boy's temple. Ichigo, shift his head, not wanting to be touched by the other. Aizen sighed a bit, the boy still held resistance, but withen a few days the boy will submit.

" I will return with your dinner. Please, re-frame from making noise. I don't want the neighbors coming here again." He said. He sat up from the bed and walk back to the door, closing it. He walked to the kitchen to make his lover food. The boy had not have food in his system for 7 hours, he did not want to starve the boy, but he had to retrain Ichigo from leaving the house and running off to the police, while he was at work.

Aizen had made chicken tater tot casserole for both him and Ichigo ( **A/N: My mom makes a mean ass chicken tater tot casserole, and it's one of my favorite food to eat.**) He came into the room and saw Ichigo resting on the bed, he placed the food try to the lamp desk. He didn't want to wake the peaceful boy, but he had to eat. He shook the boy's shoulder lightly.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, confused at first then his sight was set to Aizen. He glared a the man.

" Don't be rude, Ichigo. I have brought you something to eat." He smiled a little. He untie the ball gag, and Ichigo worked his jaw around. He felt numb. He sat up and did not look to the other man. Aizen grabbed the plate and place the fork to Ichigo's mouth. The teen refused to eat, showing the other man his rebellious side again.

Aizen sighed.

" If you do not eat, I have no choice but to force feed you. I dont want to reduce to such things." His tone was soft but serious. Ichigo didn't say anything, but he complied. Aizen have gave him a portion of food, and a drink of water. When the boy was finished with his food, Aizen sat up and head to the door, but was stop by Ichigo's words.

" When will I go home?" He asked.

Aizen didn't respond right away. The boy wanted to go home? After he showed him love and kindness? Aizen felt a slight pain in his heart.

" Why would you want to be home, when it's obvious that you're happy to be here with me?" He said.

" I'm not happy being here with you!" Ichigo snapped. He didn't love the man, in fact, Ichigo loathed the man. He had abduct him, raped him, and claimed that he is his lover! This was madness!

" I don't even know you! You kidnapped me and forced yourself on me! Why would you think for once, second that we became lovers?" He yelled.

Aizen turn to face the boy, his eyes were glassy. With no emotion in them, to even tell if he had a soul. He had a dark look in his feature, Ichigo could tell. His body tense when the older male approached him. The teen felt a heavy tension in the air.

" Kurosaki-kun..." Ichigo could here the cold tone swept into his veins, filling him with ice.

" I do not think that we are lovers... I know that we are." Ichigo's eyes widen.

" You are blinded by the fact we are not ment to be, but it it's perfectly clear that you were here, on this earth, to be loved and chained by me and only me. This is your life, as well as mine, to be together for eternity." He walked closer to the trembling boy, his eyes clouded with darkness.

" I will not let you escape me," He grabbed Ichigo's wrist, tightening it painfully. Ichigo tried to pull away.

" STOP!" Ichigo yelped.

" I will not let you ignore me," He yanked the yukata from the boy's form. Pressing the other firmly onto the sheeted bed.

" I will not you see the morning sky," Ichigo wiggled from the older man's grip. Aizen loomed over the teen, breathing against his ear. " And I will not stop loving you." He finished. Ichigo felt his lips being captured as Aizen bit harshly on the abused lips. The brute harshness of the kiss had made Ichigo weep, the pain hurt, as Aizen assaulted the teen's lip.

Ichigo had the urge to cry, but he would lot let them fall. This man above him had made the boy fear, fear for the future that will become of the teen. Ichigo had never been scared in his entire life, but this...brought new fear for the boy. Aizen, claiming to be lovers, had made Ichigo think that this man was insane with love. The power and insanity it brought upon people's heart and mind. This man brought a new fear in Ichigo's heart...a fear that Ichigo will never want; a fear called love.

* * *

**I'm stopping here for now, I will update the next chapter in a few days. PLZ review and tell me what you think. Your reviews inspires me to continue and try hard on my stories. Thank you! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession part 3**

**12:15 p.m., park**

* * *

Police, ambulance and report vehicles were parked near the park. Innocent by-standards viewing police, as they inspect the children's playground.

A flash of camera captured a trail of blood on the sandbox. It trailed to a small blue tunnel, the police seemed more occupied what was in the tunnel. A feminine hand laid out in the open. Finger nails raked, pieces of the nails still connected with the flesh finger. Police crouch on to their knees, carefully pulling the body out from the tunnel.

A gasp was heard.

Some looked away in disgust, as others placed their palms on their mouth and nose, blocking the horrible stench of blood and puss coiling in the air, coming from the corpse.

The victim was that of a young girl, no older than 15. She had black short hair that was mattered in blood. Her eyes wide, and lifeless. Her arms and legs twisted at and odd angel. Her head forcefully pulled back, as her neck was of an acute angel. It would appear that the girl was forced into the tunnel violently, and her limbs broken. Her uniform was covered in dry blood. What startled the police was that her mouth was wrench open, her jaw hanging carelessly, and blood pouring out from her mouth.

The sight of the victim was indescribable. It had led everyone speechless, except one man who could only think what this deadly person could do to such a poor girl.

Detective Shinji Hirako narrowed his eyes, an uttered,

" Monster..."

* * *

**(Before the event)**

The school bell rang from Karakura High. Students had slowly entered their classroom, others out in the hall engaging in conversation. Whispers were heard throughout the school, involving the disappearance of one student. Ichigo Kurosaki.

It had been a weak since Ichigo's disappearance, and students slowly began their natural routine in life, but kept wary. It was tragic that a member in the school had vanished without a trace, but others tend to think differently. Teens had spoken that Ichigo Kurosaki had runaway, or he was engaged in a yakuza gang. It made sense since the kid had a punk look to his appearance. Many others had thought that he was abducted. Different stories and opinions flooded the school building and later outside of Karakura.

Tatsuki Arisawa tossed her bag on her desk. She wrenched he chair and flopped on it. Her feature held annoyance and depression. She had heard more meaningless rumors about her childhood friend. She hated the fact what people thought Ichigo was getting himself into. Arrogant bastards!

Whispers surround her.

Tatsuki lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the voices that penetrated her ears. Her fist clenched on her skirt, sweat was forming on her face, as it trickled down the side of her chin and dripped onto the desk.

Shut up...

It was getting louder.

Stop it...!

She couldn't block it, the voices twirled around her head. She clenched the side of her head, shaking it all away.

Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

A soft hand touched the side of her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Tatsuki snapped her eyes open and looked too see dark grey eyes looking at her with worry.

" Tatsuki, are you all right?"

Tatsuki blinked. It was her friends, Orihime. Her body relaxed. She had felt the other girl's hand withdraw.

" I'm fine, Orihime. Thank you..." She smiled weakly.

Orihime frowned.

She did not like to see her friend filled in distraught. The teen noticed that Tatsuki was the only person among their friends, who was actually concern about Ichigo. Tatsuki and Ichigo had a close friendship since childhood, even until now they still held that bond. Orihime didn't know much about their childhood, but she knew that Tatsuki cared for the boy ever since Ichigo lost his mother when he was a child.

"The rumors had gotten worse involving Kurosaki-kun." She replied.

Tatsuki sighed.

"I try not to think about it. I know Ichigo isn't the type of person to just leave..." Tatsuki took her text book out and presume to read. Orihime notice that her friend didn't want to continue their conversation. She walked to her desk and sat down, waiting for their teacher to enter and start class.

Class was going by sow, Tatsuki had never felt depressed in her life. She stared at the clock. She averted her attention away from the clock and looked around the class. She slightly peered over her shoulder, her eyes resting on an empty desk next to the window.

She frowned.

That's were Ichigo had once seated. She stared at the empty seat where the orange hair teen had once been. She could still see the other sitting down on his chair, writing down his assignment sheet. His face filled with focus and concentration. His signature scowl was replaced. The sun rays beamed from the glass window, giving his orange hair a bright light. He was right there...safe.

Tatsuki closed her eyes, then open them slowly. Her illusion disappearing, the room had never felt empty without the carrot top boy.

The bell had rung.

Students raised from their seats and poured out from the classroom, filling the halls. Tatsuki slowly crept out of her seat and walked out the door. There waiting her was Orihime. She smiled at her friend.

" Let's get some fresh air." Tastuki nodded.

Both teens head for the school roof top. The door open as fresh air hit Tatsuki's skin. They walked near the railing, giving them a perfect view of the city. Ichigo would come here to clear his head whenever something was bothering him. The black hair teen took in the fresh air of vanilla scent and exhale slowly. Orihime stretched out her arms, loving the feeling as the breezed intertwined her body.

" It's so peaceful up here. I can understand why Kurosaki-kun likes to come up here every day at lunch." Sighing in relief as her muscles were stretched.

"Yup...Ichigo could stay here all day sleeping if he wanted to." Tatsuki said. She gazed at the many buildings.

The auburn female stared at her friend. She hated seeing Tatsuki distant and not wanting to show her feeling to others. She hated it that she had to carry the burden on her own. Orihime looked towards the blue sky.

"Ichigo will be fine." Tatsuki snapped her attention to her friend's direction.

"Huh?" She blinked.

Orihime clenched her fist on the metal railing. She pursed her lips, then began to speak.

" You don't need to worry yourself about Ichigo." Her voice trembled. Tatsuki could only stare as she began to speak.

"I know he's out there safe, no matter where he is at. Ichigo is a strong person!" He fist trembled.

" Instead of worrying about him, and caring the weight on your shoulder. Why don't you believe that he is all right and not doing anything reckless!" She weeped. Her body was shaking with anger. Tatsuki stared at her for some time.

"Orihime..." She muttered.

Orihime laughed nervously, and whipped a single tear that was falling from her cheek. She sniffed a bit. "I'm sorry...I just didn't want you feeling sad. I don't like it when my friends are sad...then..." she sniffed.

" I get said too..." She finished, covering her face with her arms.

She could hear her sob. Tatsuki felt miserable for making her friends worry over her and crying. It was her fault that she could only think about Ichigo, and hadn't realized it was making her friend hurt as well. Orihime spoke the truth, Ichigo is a strong person, no matter what the situation is. She had to believe he was safe.

The teen embraced the sobbing girl, and gently pet the girl's hair. Her fingers brushing her long auburn locks.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I had no idea it was affecting you as well. Please don't cry." She begged.

Orihime silently sniffed. Her hands grip the hem of the active child's shirt, squeezing herself into the other's chest.

" It's okay, Tatsuki...just promise me that you'll believe in Ichigo."

She nodded.

"I promise." They held each other closely, not wanting to separate from one another.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Tatsuki and her friends sat on the roof top, eating their bentos. It was a normal, but all was not fine with Ichigo absent in their group. It felt gloomy since no one wanted to talk about anything once Ichigo was there to strike up a conversation. Tatsuki nibbled on her octopus sausage.

"Did you get any calls or text from Ichigo?" Ishida asked Renji, who was viewing on his cell.

"Nothing." He snap his cell shut.

No word from Ichigo, not a surprise.

"I'm a little concern why Kurosaki would vanish without a single word?" Rukia stated. The group agreed. Ichigo would have had a reason to leave and would make sure to tell one of his friends where he would be.

Renji narrowed his eyes.

" This doesn't add up..." The group looked at the red hair.

"Ichigo was fine when we last saw him, apart from the headache. He told us that he was going to the infirmary. Tatsuki and Orihime went to see he was all right and Dr. Aizen said he just left." The group looked puzzled.

"Tatsuki and I asked Dr. Aizen if he knew where he was going and he told us that he went home. Once we went to Kurosaki's house, his father said he didn't come home." Orihime said.

" Yeah...I called Ichigo's home the next day and his sister told me the same thing. They were worried and had called the police." Chad added into the conversation.

Rukia looked to Tatsuki.

" Tatsuki, didn't you tell one of the police that Dr. Aizen was the last person to see him?" Tatsuki blinked and looked to the group and nodded slowly.

"That's right. I told them the same thing Dr. Aizen told me." She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"He said that Ichigo got up within a few hours and had left. He also stated to the police before Ichigo left, Aizen insisted to call Ichigo's dad to come pick him up but Ichigo said he would do it. Aizen wrote an excuse pass but Ichigo vanished when he could even give it to him."

" That's what I don't get. Teacher's are supposed to call the guardians, to tell them their child his exiting from the school. I assume Aizen knew about it and he never did call for his dad to come and pick him up. He just gave the pass to Ise-san, and had let Ichigo leave without so much as trying to stop him." Rukia finished.

It was true. Aizen would have call the Isshin Kurosaki, and inform him that Ichigo was not feeling well. But he never did and Ichigo went missing a day and a half.

"You don't suppose..." The group looked at Tatsuki. Wondering what she was going to say. She notice them staring at her and shook her head.

"Ah, never mind!" Rukia caught what Tatsuki was mentioning.

"I'm not saying Aizen had anything to do with this...but I blaming him for not stopping Ichigo."

"But what if? Aizen was the last person to witness Ichigo leaving, and he's just covering it up!" Ishida said.

" That's ridiculous! Dr. Aizen isn't the type of person. He's a cool guy! Why would he want to take Ichigo for? The bastard is probably doing somthing that he doesn't want us to know about!" Renji shouted at Ishida.

Tatsuki had absorbed the information she had gathered from the conversation. Did Aizen had something to do with Ichigo's disappearance? He had a given the police a clean statement. It was perfect...too perfect. But if they knew Ichigo, he would never leave without informing anyone. There was only one solution...Aizen must had kidnap Ichigo, but for what cause?

No, she didn't have any proof to blame someone. Aizen was a nice and gentle person. He had been in this school for years and nothing weird had happen in the school or to the students. But why Ichigo? No, Aizen couldn't have. He had never even met the boy since Ichigo went to the infirmary. Aizen would have a motive for kidnapping Ichigo. But there was none, thats what Tatsuki had figured.

Tatsuki continued to eat her lunch, she would think about this later.

* * *

**Tokyo Police Department**

Detective Shinji Hirako was viewing documents and profile, within his investigation og Ichigo Kurosaki's case. It had been one weak and they didn't have a single lead involving the teen. Shinji looked over his notes he had taken.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 years old male, was reported missing on November 12, 2010. He was last seen from the school's infirmary, which Dr. Sousuke Aizen, was currently station. Than disappeared around the time of 12:30-12:45 p.m.

Shinji rubbed his chin. Dr. Aizen. He had written an excuse pass and was admitted into the school's computer system at 12:45. So, Ichigo had left around 12:40, which only took Aizen five minutes to walk to the administration office, to give the note to Miss Nanao Ise, but no one had seen the boy leave the school's entrance. It didn't make any sense...

Ichigo Kurosaki had arrive to school at 8:45 a.m. his friends; Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Sado Yatsutori, and Ishida Uryuyu had last seen Kurosaki after their test exam was finished. Kurosaki stated he had a serious headache, went into the infirmary, and took an aspirin. Dr. Aizen states that Kurosaki stayed in the infirmary to rest an hour and 30 minutes, and had left 10 minutes before Aizen written the note. After school had ended, Miss Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue, entered the office to check Ichigo. Aizen had said to the female students that Ichigo had left early and was heading home.

Shinji puzzeled on this information he took. Ichigo had left without calling his parent, Isshin Kurosaki, which Dr. Aizen was supposedly going toto alert Mr. Kurosaki. Thought, the boy insisted on calling his father instead. Miss Arisawa went to the Kurosaki home, yet the father said his son had not return or called home.

This didn't make any sense at all. Shinji could feel annoyance spreading throughout him. What was the boy's motive to suddenly disappear?

'How troublesome...' He thought.

A voice had started the detective.

"Still looking into the Kurosaki case, Shinji?" Shinji turned to see who had startled him. He sighed a bit.

"Kensei..." The other man smirked. He had white short hair and piercings on his ears. His appearance appeared to be a thug then a cop. He held 2 full size folders on his shoulder.

"Any lead on the Kurosaki brat?" He asked.

Shinji slouched and head butted his desk.

Kensei arched a brow with a questioning look. " That bad, eh?"

"Ughh! It's horrible! How could it be so hard to fine a kid with orange hair?" He muttered

" It's like finding a needle in a hay stack!"

Kensei chuckled.

"C'mon, you know kids these days bleach their hair."

Shinji grunted.

"By the way. I got the file on that one doc you wanted to look at." The man slapped the files on the desk. Shinji ears perked of the mention of Aizen. He stood straight and open the portfolio.

"This is it? It's so...light?" He said.

"Yeah well, the guy didn't have much of a record or background." Kensei scratched his head.

The detective scanned Sousuke Aizen's profile. The man Lived a very normal basic life. He was born on Mat 29, 1980 in Kyoto. Height 186 cm, and weight 76 kg. He graduated in 98' with a 4.5 grade point average. He entered Tokyo University for four year, and studied in medical.

The detective narrowed his eyes.

Aizen had splendid medical experience, and would have become a doctor, but he chose to be a school nurse? Usually, with someone like his percentage he would have been an excellent surgeon if he had wanted to. This increase Shinji suspicion.

"Anything wrong?" Kensei asked.

The blond averted back to reality. He looked back to the profile then up to the other man.

"No...nothing." Was his answer? Shinji would like to speak to Aizen a little bit more than he liked.

* * *

**(End of school)**

Students of different gender exit the school building, they laughed and chat along the way. Tastuki and Orihime had bid fare well to their friends. The two girls' walked down the back of the school building.

"Oh man, finally! I thought I was going to die in that boring class!" Tastuki whined, her body slouching and dragging her feet.

Orihime giggled at her friend.

"It wasn't that long. Do you want to come over to my place? I finally practice how to make western food!" She beamed. Tatsuki sweat dropped. She didn't like lying to her friend, but there was no way in hell she would ever eat Orihime's cooking! God forbid she finds a spouse who could put up with her disgusting meals. Eww...she felt the urge to vomit.

"Uhhh...no thanks, Orihime. I have tons of homework and I'm pretty much beat from today."

"Awww...Okay then. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out to the mall?" She suggested.

The tomboy nodded.

As they girls walked down the street, Tatsuki directed her attention two males.

Mr. Tousen and...Dr. Aizen.

Tatsuki looked at the two males engaged in few words then departed. Aizen head to the back of the school and walked down the street. Tatsuki was interrupted by Orihime, the girl had tried to get the others attention but she seemed preoccupied with something else.

"Tatsuki, is something wrong?" The busty teen asked.

Tatsuki snapped her attention towards Orihime. The girl looked concern.

"It's nothing, Orihime."

She hate lying to Inoue, but Tatsuki felt the urge to follow the other the other man. It might have been curiosity, but before school ended, Tatsuki had kept the older man on her mind. She had thought about the man, trying to figure out Aizen's connection to Ichigo's disappearance. It might have been nothing but she had always followed her gut feeling and they were never wrong. She had to know, any little detail where Ichigo might be. If Aizen was the man who held answers, then she had no choice but to report to the police.

"Sorry, Orihime. I have things to do today..." She jogged off where the man had left. She waved her friend good-bye.

"I'll call you later!" She shouted then disappeared from the girl's sight. Orihime was confused at her friends action. She tilt her head then presume walking alone.

Tatsuki had followed the brown hair male, for at least 20 minutes. She had to put distance between him and herself, so the man wouldn't detect her. Her back was against the wall, she looked past her shoulder and viewed the man, a few feet away, entering his home. She looked around to see any bystanders; none. She jogged up to the man's house and crouched down, hiding near the bushes. She viewed inside the windows in front of the house. She slowly walked to the window, peering inside. Aizen was nowhere to be seen. She went to the front door, jiggling the knob. It opened.

Tatsuki carefully pushed the door open, hoping the door wouldn't creak. She crept in, gazing the entire house. She looked around, trying to sense if Aizen was in the house. When the coast was clear, she took the time to tour the house.

She knew it was illegal to break into someone's home uninvited. But if it concern her friend's well being, then she would put herself in any situation.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but she did know what she wanted. She wanted to know if Ichigo was either here, or that Aizen had no connection of the where about's of the male teen. She just need to know. She didn't like to blame the older man, but she had to follow her instincts.

"Ichigo..." Whispering softly.

No answer.

She walked down the hall, peering inside every room; empty. She sighed, he was not here. Maybe she was wrong and Aizen had nothing to do with Ichigo? Maybe Ichigo really left, and he didn't want to be found? She felt tears forming in her eyes. She slid down the wall, her hands covering her face. She didn't want to cry, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was getting difficult to breathe. She sobbed.

Ichigo is not here.

She bang her head against the wall. It pushed open.

Wait...w-what?

She turn her attention to the wall. She placed her palms and toucher the polish wooden wall, gazing at it. A crack was formed and she traced her index finger. It was a hidden door. She pushed it slightly, peeking into the crack. It was dark, and she could feel the cold brushed her face.

A rustle was heard into the darkness. Her eyes focus into the dark room.

"Ichigo, are you here?" She whispered.

A soft moan penetrated her ears. She pushed the door open, the light casting over the dark room. Tatsuki widen her eyes as she saw a figure on the bed. She put her hand on her mouth, gasping.

"I-Ichigo" The teen groggily open his eyes, upon hearing his name he sat up. His yukata lazily slip from his shoulder, showing his creamed chest. He turn his attention the door, bright light covering his vision, he covered his face with his arm.

"Ichi!-!" A strong hand covered her mouth, yanking her away from the boys sight. Her nails raked the walls, snapping them off. She thrashed, kicking and punching on her assailant. This only angered the other and slam her head against the wall repeatedly until she resumed unconscious. Her body fell to the floor.

Aizen pulled her unconscious body, away from the hall.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, he had heard someone called his name. It sounded like a feminine voice, an all too familiar one.

"Hello?" He said. He heard nothing for a while until a shadow loomed on the hallway floor. Aizen walked in and had seen Ichigo awaken from his nap. The boy did not notice anything, as he yawn from exhaustion.

"You're awake?" He smiled at his lover. Ichigo stared at the man, then shift his eyes.

"I heard a voice. A females voice..." He muttered.

Aizen cocked his head.

"Hmm? Oh, I had a guest today. A friend of mine." He lied through his teeth.

"...Oh." Ichigo felt somewhat disappointed. He had thought he had heard his name been called. He must had been delusional, it wasn't a surprise since it had been a weak and Ichigo felt himself growing insane from this small dark room. He felt like a precious jewel, hidden from the world and it's people. He did not like to be treasured like this.

Aizen strolled towards the bed, and sat down. He gently cuffed the boy's chin, and leaned down giving him a soft chaste kiss. His free hand brush the strand of hair hiding the teen's eyes. Ichigo looked up at the older man, eyes hidden from thick lens.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo avert his eyes and glanced at the bed sheets.

"Nothing...just lonely." He said.

Aizen placed his hand on the back of the teen's neck and pulled him towards his chest. His face hidden in the orange mop hair. The sent of the boy was alluring, a kiwi mango filled the man's nostril. He had placed his other arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer as if jointed together. He loved the closeness of his lover's heat body. Only Ichigo was allowed to touch him. Only his lover.

Ichigo did not embrace the man. He would never, even one-second, submit to this insane person that held him...held him from the world.

* * *

(**After the event**)

Detective Shinji recorded the victims body. Once he was done they covered the body and set it on the stretcher and placed in the ambulance. Shinji walked away, heading to his vehicle.

Kensei walked from behind the man.

"Leaving already?"

Shinji noddded.

"What do you want me to say to the girl's parents?" He asked.

Shinji fasten his set belt, and turn the car on.

"Just tell them that their daughter, Tatsuki Arisawa was murdered." He narrowed his eyes.

He drove off.

* * *

**So i finally updated the 3rd chapter. I was really impressed and kind of disappointed that Tatsuki had to die. SIGH. What love makes people do. I wanted to make a cute and scary story invloving LOVE. So, please review and tell me what you thought of the story. I will update the next chapter soon, and lemon will be also! 'til then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the last chapter that I killed Tatsuki off but I had to...Thank you for the many reviews everyone. Now, I have kept you guys waiting long enough and here is the next chapter!**

**Obsession part 4**

**

* * *

**

The room was cold. It was deathly cold, but Ichigo was use to it. He was use of the tiny room being cold and dark. There were no windows for him to look outside and see the sun rise and set. He couldn't remember how long he was in these room, for there was no time in this dark room, where he was chained to a bed. He couldn't even count the days he had spent in this dark place. He felt he was separated from the real world, and the interaction he had with other human beings. They only interaction he had was with the man who had brought him here. The man who had kidnapped him. The same man who was on top of him, kissing his exposed neck.

Ichigo could feel the bed creak as their bodies rocked back and forth. He could feel every ounce of pain and unwanted pleasure as Aizen sheathed himself from the tight entrance. He could feel the tip of the mushroom head rubbed his inner walls and struck his prostate. He could also feel the throbbing length, and blood pulsing veins inside him, as his inner walls engulf and contract with every thrust.

Ichigo stretched his neck, and turn his head to the side. Aizen attacked the luscious skin, licking and sucking on the soft fleshed neck. He kissed lightly up the jaw line and captured the boy's tender lips, all the while thrusting inside his lover.

Ichigo gasp as his prostate was thrust, and pleasure shot thru his groin. His body becoming hot, and his breathing became short pants and moans. Ichigo fist the sheets underneath him, his legs spread wider to allow the older man more access. Ichigo tried desperately to regain his self confidence, but his body reacted to the pleasure. Damn his hormonal body! Every time he would try to fight the man, but soon became wanton and needy. Ichigo hated himself.

AIzen grabbed the teen's legs and lift them onto his shoulder, and began to fuck the boy. With this new angle, Ichigo cried out and felt his erection harden with the sudden position. Aizen could feel himself nearing his end, and thrust harder into the boy, causing the bedpost to hit the wall. With every slam, Ichigo moan sinfully, he too was also near. He could feel the intense pleasure building up inside and ready to release.

Warms lips were upon his, and Ichigo unconsciously open his mouthed and allowed the wet tongue to explore the inside of his moist carven. He could feel the man sucking on his tongue painfully and Ichigo couldn't help but whimper a bit. The kiss was harsh yet very passionate, and Aizen thrust became sloppy as he was lost in the pleasure.

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Aizen grunted, as he came deep inside in his lover's anal cavity. The warm seed that surrounded his length, and filled the other. Ichigo cringed at the warm feeling, as it shot thru him and caressed his blissful nub. Ichigo came with a loud cry, as he spent on both his and Aizen's stomach.

Both Aizen and Ichigo waited till the pleasure died down, and regain their normal breathing. Aizen removed his limp length from inside the boy, semen began to pour out, dripping onto the bed. When he had removed himself, the older man lean in and plant a soft kiss to the boy's lip then began to fluttered him with kisses around his face. Ichigo closed his eyes as Aizen began to kiss his face, and touch his naked worn out body. Though, Ichigo didn't care. He would let the man have his moment, and his thinking of being his lover. Then later, it will begin all over. He will sprout hateful words to the man, and try to escape, then later he would get punished and his body succumb to the pleasure, and the man would love him again. It was a love and hate relationship they had. Well, Ichigo wouldn't call it a relationship. It was more like a psycho relationship. The man was clearly not right in the head, Ichigo guess and continued to believe that he and the man are lovers. No matter how Ichigo try to clarify that he and him are not lovers, the man would became crazed. Ichigo was scared, if he kept resisting the man, no surely the man would get tired of him and kill him. That, Ichigo was afraid of, and tried to choose his choice of words, and not make the man snap.

Ichigo opened his eyes and shift them to see the older man sound asleep. Ichigo sighed, he looked up at the ceiling and reflect on the past. What had gone wrong? What did he do to make the man want him? Ichigo didn't know...the only thing he knew was Aizen had confessed of being in love with him.

_"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered, he looked at Aizen in disbelief. Ichigo stepped back and came near the cabinet drawers. His eyes widen, and sweat began to pour out from his pores._

_AIzen began to advance to the frighten teen. His eyes solely on Ichigo's brown ones, as if paralyzing him with his cold brown eyes._

_"I do not like to repeat myself, Kurosaki. Though, seeing how you are in a state of shock, I will repeat myself again." He smiled._

_"I am in love with you."_

_Ichigo clenched his fist, as the words were directed towards him. Dr. Aizen said he loved him, should he be flattered or creeped out? Ichigo was never really good with confessions, but he wasn't a homosexual either. Though, what was weird is that an older man, Ichigo didn't know or had acknowledge, confessed to him and he was practically a staff for the school. He didn't know what to say...no, he knew what to say, he did not feel the same way about this man._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't say I feel the same way about you" Ichigo said._

_Aizen frown._

_"Don't take my words meaningless and reject my feelings. I had been in love with you for nearly 4 years, and now you reject the man who had been thinking about you nonstop? I find that quite selfish, Kurosaki."_

_"First off, I don't love you. Second, I don't even know you, so you thinking of me is quite creepy and lastly, I am not selfish. I know what I'm saying and I am not taking your words meaningless." Ichigo frowned._

_"So, you are going to walk away and not even consider it? To play around with my feelings?" Aizen asked._

_Ichigo looked at him confused._

_"No. I am not going to consider it." Ichigo grabbed his book bag and swung it over his shoulder. Aizen stared at him._

_"Instead of wasting your time being in love with me, find someone else." With that Ichigo walked towards the exit door, leaving Aizen in his misery. He didn't have time to open the door, when he was suddenly yanked and forced on the floor._

_"What the hell?" He snapped. He looked up to see Aizen on top of him, Ichigo began to push the older man off of him, but the man harshly slapped him. Ichigo widen his eyes from the impact and felt the man grabbed his head. Ichigo felt an exploding pain when his head connect to the tile floor. Ichigo tried to fight back but the man kept repeatedly smashing his head onto the floor._

_His eyes began to water, and his grip on the man loosen. He could feel himself losing consciousness. Ichigo look to the man, with a crazy feature upon his face. Blood splattered on the man's face and floor as he kept smashing the boy's head._

_That was all he could remember, he had a painful headache when he had awoken and the sight of Aizen had made him realize. Ichigo palmed his face, and ran it across his orange hair. What will he do now?_

Aizen woke to here a loud knock on the door. He shift his head and looked around and saw Ichigo sleeping on his arm. He smiled, but then frown when he heard the knock again. Who dare disturbed his rest with his lover? Surely enough, whoever it was will die a painful death. Aizen got up from the bed, and being careful not to wake his lover. When he was dressed, he open the secret door and locked it behind him and head to the front door.

The door knocked a bit louder. Aizen sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm coming." He sighed.

Aizen walked to the front door and unlocked it. He open the door only to find Detective Shinji Hirako standing in front of him.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Detective Shinji studied the man before him and began to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen. I'm Detective Hirako. We met before inlovling the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I am aware. Is there something you need, Detective?" He asked a bit curious.

Shinji cleared his throat.

"There has been a resent murder around this area, of a female student from Karakura High school. You might know her." He fished threw his trench coat pocket to reveal a picture of the female victim. Aizen scan the photo. He frown when he notice the familiar face that was presented. The little rat that had entered his home and nearly suspected Ichigo was in his home.

Miss Tatsuki Airsawa.

"Miss Airsawa was a close friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. I presume you, of course, you know of her." He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Yes, What has happen to Miss Airsawa?" He voice filled with concern.

Shinji looked into the man's brown cold eyes. Finding nothing but mockery and lies. Shinji was excellent when reading people's facial expression, but the man before him had a serious demeanor, but his eyes held something else that Shinji found unsettling. Just being around Aizen felt like chills from his spine. Shinji straighten himself before he began tot talk.

"Miss Airsawa was at a near by park. Her body was found in one of the playground tunnel. She was forcefully placed in the tunnel. She was killed a few hours ago."

"That is unfortunate." Aizen said.

"Yes, we believe that since both Kurosaki and Airsawa were friends, this case maybe have some sort of connection. Though, we have found the girl murdered and yet unaware of Ichigo's whereabouts." He finished.

"I see. Yet, is there is no point why you would be telling me this? Is there a reason behind this, if I may ask?" Aizen asked, a bit uncertain.

"Straight to the point. Witness has stated they had saw Miss Arisawa around this street, snooping, as I was told. Have you come across with the girl?" He asked.

Aizen shook his head.

"No, I did not." He completely stated. Shinji looked puzzled by this.

"Are you sure? Witness had said they saw Miss Airsawa snooping around your house while you were home." Aizen mentally cursed. He should have known there where noisy neighbors! He wanted so much to kill that witness. Though, Aizen had to be clear in his lies and not to make a simple mistake in his choice of words.

"I am deeply unaware of this."

"Do you mind telling me where have you been around 3:15 pm and 1:00 am?" Shinji took out his notepad and waited for the man to begin speaking.

"I was home all day." Aizen frown.

"I see...So you did not leave your home all day?" Shinji asked.

Aizen shook his head. He told the detective he was home all day reading and resting. He was tired from coming from work and had stayed in his studying room all day. Shinji had a hard time believe that, but he had no precise evidence on the older man. Shinji eyes shift to the man's jaw. A clear bruise was formed underneath his lower jaw, as if he was punched.

"What happened?" He pointed to his chin. Aizen carefully placed his fingers to his chin and pushed on the freshly bruise. He had forgotten he had that. The girl had given bruise from her immense struggle.

"I tripped and hit the side table." He lied. Wow, what a lame excuse but it worked every time, only for the dimwitted but he doubt that the blond man was that foolish to believe such lies.

Shinji studied the man's jaw. No, that looked more like a fist then some table. The man didn't look the type to simple trip and fall like a klutz. Aizen screamed perfection and Shinji wouldn't be fooled by such an excuse, but then again there was always a first time for everything. If he did fall, Shinji would pay big money to see it and laugh his ass off.

"Ah, I hope you are fine." Shinji snapped his notepad shut and placed it in his trench coat.

"Thank you for you time, Mr. Aizen. If there is anything you remember, please contact me personally." Shinji gave the man his business card and bowed before departing. Aizen bowed and waited for the man to leave in his vehicle. Aizen narrowed his eyes. Damn, he made himself a fool. Indeed Aizen was slipping and Shinji could detect it. He was certain that the man was suspicious of him. Damn.

Aizen closed the front door.

Ichigo had placed his ear on the near wall and had heard Aizen's and the Detectives conversation. His eyes were wide and filled with tears, his mouth was slightly shocked. This couldn't be...his friend...

Tatsuki was murdered.

Ichigo remember yesterday he had woken up and had thought he heard someone called his name. Was that Tatsuki? Did Aizen killed her because she knew the truth? He placed his hands on his mouth and closed his eyes shut. He sobbed at the lost of his friend. He couldn't believe this was happening, and it was because of him. Tatsuki had come looking for him and Aizen killed her.

Ichigo pulled his knees close to his chest and sobbed.

"T-Tatsuki..."

* * *

**Airsawa Resident. Tatsuki's funeral**

Load moans and sobs were heard throughout the house, Mrs. Airsawa cried in her husband's shirt while he soothed her. Friends and family lined from outside the ouse to give their respect to the decease girl. Tatsuki's picture was placed in between two flower case. People bowed and moved on to let the other give their respects. Many people were outside talking about the girl's death and Ichigo. Rukia looked at Tastuki's picture, her face smiling. She felt a pain in her chest. She did not want to cry. She never allow a tear to show. She was strong.

When Mrs and Mr Airsawa were in the Kitchen talking to their neighbors and friends, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime sat near the porch. Neither one of them saying a word. They could here the adults talking about Tatsuki and Ichigo, saying that it might have been a coincidence and that Ichigo might have been killed, but could not find his body, or declare the boy was missing and saying that Ichigo might have been the murderer. Orihime placed her hands to her ears; not wanting to listen and worry about such things.

"Damn...Why the hell is this happening?" Renji broke the silence.

Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, Renji. Isn't it strange that Ichigo and Airsawa were connected." Renji and Orihime looked at the short girl.

"Ichigo was reported missing, and Tatsuki was murdered. There's something just not right. Who would kill Tatsuki?" Rukia said unsure. Renji took in the little words Rukia said.

"Tatsuki was acting a bit strange. Did she know something we didn't?" Renji pondered on that question a bit.

Orihime remembered, the day of Tatsuki's murderer. She had been acting different and that she was looking...no more like observing something...or someone? What could have gotten her attention? Tatsuki just ran off and left Orihime, she didn't know that would be her last dat to see the tomboy.

Orihime let a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Oh, Tastuki_. Orihime thought.

"Now that you mention it, Tatsuki was acting a bit strange." Orihime cleaned her face. Wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"After school was over, Tatsuki was distracted and ran off, saying she had things to do. I noticed that Tatsuki and I live near but, she ran off into a different direction."

"Was she following someone?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know..." Orihime frowned as she felt useless.

Rukia pondered a bit. Wondering what had made Tatsuki suspicious and getting herself killed? Was it that she had sound something that involved Kurosaki, and that whoever was involve in Ichigo's disappearance might have killed her so she wouldn't contact police. Millions of answer swarm in Rukia's brain, it was possible but she hoped it wasn't true. She had a feeling that her opinion was the only answer and thought, but then again it might not. She didn't know.

Renji scratched his head roughly and stood up before shouting, " This is bullshit!"

Rukia and Orihime looked at the red hair male

"People are going to blame Ichigo that he killed Tatsuki! Don't you hear them? Ichigo is missing and it makes every possible sense for the parents and student to question that if Ichigo murdered Tastuki!" He yelled.

"Renji, you don't really think that Ichigo killed Tatsuki?" Rukia frowned.

"I'm not saying that. I know Kurosaki isn't the type of person to do that. Though, others tend to think differently." Renji frown.

He had a point. Ichigo had a rebellious nature and some reports indicating he was in many fights and gang. Teacher's and students, know Ichigo as the type of bad boy because of his unnatural hair color. Though, they can't be serious as to think Ichigo was a murderer! No, they only saw what they wanted. Rukia and her friends were the only ones who knew that Ichigo had a good heart. He was courages and confident. He may have been stubborn and aggressive but he always thought about others well being.

The three sighed not knowing what to do. Rukia looked at the people that had come to the funeral. Some she knew and some she didn't. She scan thru the people and spot some of the teachers. Her eyes landed on one familiar. That damn creepy smile, and laughing eyes.

Gin Ichimaru.

Rukias narrowed her eyes, as the man bowed and gave his fake respects to the Airsawas. Something was not right with this man, Rukia could feel it. Actually, everyone in the school had an unsettle nerve about the man ever since he arrived...?

As if knowing he was being watched, Gin look to see the Kuchiki girl boring holes in his body.

_Ah, so that is Kurosaki's friends._ Gin thought and smiled. He walked over to the three teens. Rukia notice the man walking over to them, like a preying snake slithering its way. Rukia shift in her seat. When Gin approached them, Rukia began to sweat and clenched her fist tight.

"You're Miss Arisawa and Kurosaki's friends, right?" He smiled as he talked. Renji and Orihime looked at the silver hair man.

"Mr. Ichimaru. What brings you here?" Rukia asked.

Gin hummed a bit in a playful tune.

"I came to give my respects just like the other teachers. Such a tragic that your friend is dead and that Kurosaki is missing. Who could ever do such a thing?" Rukia could hear the mocking tone. Rukia had a feeling that the man had known something. Was he part of it? Did he killed Tatsuki? He did have the appearance to be a crazed murderer.

"Is there something you need, Ichimaru-sensei?" Renji growled a bit, not like his tone.

"Oh? Me? I was just wondering how my students are feeling. Can't a teacher become concern with his student's well being?" With that Gin walked away with a wide grin displaying across his face, as if he had won a million dollars.

"Damn, that bastard is creepy. What the hell was he talking about?" Renji barked a bit, annoyed by the man's presence.

"I don't know..." Rukia's eyes followed the man as he made his way thru the crowed. She had a feeling something was up.

Gin walked to the parking lot, his smile no longer present. He didn't really bother in showing up to the funeral. Though, he wanted to see if Aizen was at the funeral.

I guess he didn't show...he thought. He opened his car door when a voice penetrated his ears.

"Leaving, Gin?" That voice. It was silk like honey, get deadly. Gin turned around and looked to see Aizen standing in front of him.

"Oh, Aizen-san. I was just on my way home. Did you just arrive?" He said smiling again.

"Yes, I heard from Tousen that Miss Airsawa was murdered and came to give my respect. I'm sure you did as well?" He smiled a bit. Gin nodded and placed his hands in his pockets and leaned on his car.

"Yeah, It's a tragic really. People are saying that the kid, Kurosaki might have murdered the girl." He smirked, reading the man's face. He wasn't surprised to see the man's eyes he'd amusement.

"Oh, how unfortunate. Though, I can imagine the boy doing something like that. He was stated missing." He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, as if to ponder.

"It could be, but I'm having a feeling there is more to it then that." Aizen look to see Gin's eyes slightly open. As if saying, ' I know what you did.' Aizen smirked and closed his eyes.

"Really..." Aizen then began to walk away, before Gin called out.

"If your busy this week, we should go out for coffee again." Aizen stopped walking and slightly looked over his shoulder, the younger man smiling.

"I'll think about it."

Aizen walked away from Gin sight. Gin frown and snorted a bit, he seat himself into his car and drove off.

* * *

**I'm not too fond with this chapter. I think I could have done a little better then this. Sigh. But a least we got some sex scene. OHH Rukia is gonna cracked the case! I hope she doesn't become the next victim! I think I might kill of another character in the next chapter, but i'm not gonna tell! Muahahahahah! Plz review and perhaps a little idea what the next chapter might be. I need some fresh ideas and support! Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block...heh. I want to thank the readers who reviewed and fav'd my story. Thanks. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Obsession part 5**

**Tokyo Police Department**

Shinji stomped into the department, all eyes were on him. His expression seemed bothered and angry. They avoid the blond man as he entered the chief's office and slammed the door shut. A middle aged man rose a brow at his the man's sudden behavior. He look to see the blond man slapped a newspaper on his desk.

"What the hell is this shit?" Shinji shouted.

The chief took the newspaper in hand and read the headlines, 'Kurosaki kill's classmate Airsawa?' he scan the paper and place it down on his desk and cleared his throat, coating the man to continue his rant.

"They're saying that Kurosaki may have killed Arisawa...he was only reported missing and that the rumors had said he was a delinquent, hanging around thugs." He stared at his chief.

The man looked down at the newspaper, a picture of police locating Airsawa's body at the playground. He than sighed and ran his hand into his short hair.

"What do you want me to do about it? The kid's background isn't set and stone. His past record in school fights and fighting other kid's from different school's. Let's not mention the death that followed the boy since his mother was 'accidentally' killed. The boy had taken therapy for his trauma and his temper is not all pleasing as well."

"He was a child! Any child would go through a delinquent strange when witnessing their parent's death! That doesn't mean he killed Arisawa!" He snapped.

"Look, I have parents, news reporters, and the school board breathing down my neck ever since that girl's death. The Kurosaki boy has a history of violence and was stated missing. I have no reason to suspect anyone else..."

Shinji grit his teeth and clenched his fist tightly. This didn't make sense, Kurosaki had disappeared for weeks with no motivation and out of nowhere Airsawa was murdered. The parent's had suggested that Ichigo had killed the girl because of his history. But than again, there was a voice in the back of his head that doubted, and that Ichigo may have snapped. He had taken the reports oh the boy's family members and friends. All stating he was a good person, and that people saw what they wanted to see. They never had the time to get to know about his personality. Shinji could hear the truth behind those words. He void to search for the boy and reclaim him to his family.

'This just doesn't make any sense...' he thought.

The chief look at the man deep in thoughts and sighed. "Hirako, I know how you feel. But we don't have any other evidence...if we do find the boy, than maybe there is a small chance he would provide evidence that he had no connection to Arisawa. But till that day, I am announcing that Ichigo Kurosaki is a suspect of the murder of Arisawa!' His voice boomed.

Shinji thought for a moment and nodded, he turn to leave and walked out the office.

Kensei looked to see his partner storm off from the chiefs office. No one made a comment until the blond left the room. Kensei got up from his seat and followed the blond male.

He found the male outside smoking a cig, he frown a bit. When Shinji smoked it meant he was stressing. Usually, something he held concern. He walked up to the man and lent against the side wall, directing his attention to the citizen walking on the sidewalk.

There was a pause until Shinji spoke.

"Any reports?"

"Nah, nothing..." He said. Shinji nodded and sighed. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Not a single evidence. It's as if Kurosaki never existed." He muttered.

Kensei pursed his lips and looked down at his feet.

"Its been weeks, Shinji. The table as turn and now the boy has become a suspect. It's time change our prospective." Kensei said to his partner.

"This doesn't make sense. I have this feeling that Kurosaki isn't our killer. There has to be some connection...Someone had killed Arisawa because she got to close to the truth and was killed. She knew something and someone had to shut her up...permanently."

Kensei looked at the calculating faced and ponder for a moment. "Okay...so, lets say there was a connection. Theres a second suspect that must had been connected to Kurosaki's disappearance and Airsawa found out and was killed."

Shinji nodded, "I believe so..."

"But who would have a grudge against Kurosaki and kill his friend to frame him?" He asked confused. Shinji shook his head. "I don't know...but I want to know why."

"Wait...didn't you say Kurosaki had a violent past in his school year?" Kensie asked.

Shinji nodded, "Yeah.."

"Well, why not talk with the people that fought against Kurosaki. There might be a connection. One of them might have a serious grudge against the boy and have criminal records." He suggested. Shinji absorbed this and nodded.

"Alright, We'll go to Kurosaki's school and talk to some of his friends who had been in scraps with him." Shinji drop the cig and crushed it under his shoes and walked inside, Kensei following after him.

* * *

Rukia walked down the hall, students surrounding the halls talking about their day. How typical, the way everyone talks about something that catches their interest, twisting words and talk about it as if it was the talk of the world. People are so ignorant.

She could understand why Ichigo was anti-social and hated people. She knew the boy never like human contact, they were fake. But, Ichigo could only trust a few. The only friends he had were the ones he made. He could hardly care for anyone else. Ichigo had an open mind, and now Rukia can see it as well.

These people going about their day. Reaing or hearing something horrible, and then continue eating their meals.

It was so...humane.

Rukia walked into her class and sat down in her seat. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She might snap.

Orihime and Renji walked up to the raven hair girl with concern faces.

"Rukia-chan, is something wrong?" Orihime asked her friend.

"You look gloomier than us." Renji commented.

Rukia gave a force smile, "It's nothing...just tired is all."

They nodded, the bell ringing and Ichimaru step into the class. He still wore that creepy smile as he strode in the room. Rukia stared at the man and narrowed her eyes a bit. This man always had a smile on his face. Ever since he came to this school the students had sense a weird vibe about him. He was strange. No one ever smiled so damn much in their life. It wasn't human. Rukia always held her suspicion for the other. When Kurosaki vanished and Tatuski died, the man still smiled.

Rukia still remembered the silver hair male smiling at Tatsuki's funeral. The way his eyes glints, his lips widen, his feature dark and sinister. Something wasn't right with the man.

"Alright, since your room teacher is out with a cold, I'll be filling in." He said with a large smile. Gin look to Rukia's direction. He smiled at the girl who was glaring at him.

He smirked a presume to teach the class.

**Skip Class Session.**

When class ended, Rukia packed her things ready to go, until Ichimaru stop her.

"Kuichki-san, may I have a word with you for a second?" He politely asked, but Rukia could tell he was faking it.

Whe the students have left, Rukia cross her arms and motion for the man to continue, "Is there something you need to talk about, Ichimaru-sensei?"

"I'm concern, you seem...rather cautious about something. Is something the matter?" he asked. Rukia shift a bit and cleared her throat.

"No, sir...I'm just tired is all. I haven't slept very good."

"There's no reason to lie, Kuichki-san. I have been observing you for sometimes, and you seem rather timid. You can tell me." He lent against the desk with crossed arms.

Rukia frown a bit, and narrow her eyes a bit more. This man was surreally suspicious.

"Like I said, I'm tired." She turn to walk around, but Gin's words stopped her.

"Of being concern over Kurosaki?" He smiled as he saw the girl clenched her fist and loosen it a bit. Looks like he caught her attention. She turn around and stared at the man.

"I'm his friend, of course I would be concern." She replied.

Gin tilt his head a bit and got of the desk, "Hm, thats good to hear. Just don't get to close of the situation, Kuichiki. Don't want you to end up like Airsawa." His tone held a warning chill down the girl's spine. She could feel herself shaken.

Gin smiled and waved his hand, "Well, off you go. Don't want to be late for Kenpachi's class, do we?"

Rukia nodded a bit and walked out the classroom, she closed the door and let a huge breath out she didn't knew she was holding. She hugged herself to calm her shaken form.

'Calm down, Rukia...' she said to herself. The way that the man said it was frightening, as if he was threatening her to stay away. She force herself to calm down and began to walk away to her PE class.

**End of school**

Aizen sat in desk looking though his computer. He had read the news on the computer that newspaper company had put up not too long. He smiled as he read, his lens showing the computer screen. He was pleased how the news went out. It was perfect.

Letting the ignorant people believe Ichigo was a possible suspect of first degree murder. Ichigo would never set foot outside and risk being caught. He may plea innocent and say he was abducted, but no one would believe him. His records proved it. (Not that he would allow the boy to escape. He would cut off his limbs if he attempted to.) Well, maybe not cut off his limbs, but slice his Achilles tendon so he wouldn't walk.

Yes, ever since the news broke out, he had force Ichigo to watch the news. How first he vanished with no trace, his friend being killed and now that he might be the one involve. Ichigo was horrified that people accused him of killing Airsawa. He cried with rage and sprouted obscenities towards the crazed brunette, punching the man's chest has he slid to the ground and sobbed. Aizen comfort his lover, and showered him with loving kisses around his face. It was a loving moment, (well, for Aizen at least...) he had laid his dearest to his bed and covered him with a thin sheet of blanket. The boy sobbed himself to sleep, and Aizen left him for the whole day.

Aizen would watch the news and read the newspaper for anything. It never bore him when he reread the event over and over. Now, as he began to read on the computer screen, it made him feel giddy. People were really foolish. Always judgmental.

He shut down the screen when he heard a knock from outside the infirmary. "Come in..." He said.

Gin walked into the room smiling.

"Still here, Aizen? I thought you might have left early like usual." He said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I was finishing up on some paper work, and students have been coming in and out." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, yes. Kenpachi's mile runs were today. No doubt he's been torturing the kids." He giggled a bit.

"Yes, well, I have been here all day and I don't think I would be going home any time soon or next week."

"Oh, health and fitness exams are next week. Too bad..." Gin playfully frowned.

"Indeed..."Aizen sighed. "What brings you here, Gin?" He wondered why the fox was doing here. Maybe to annoy him or...

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink at a cafe. But, you seemed busy..." Gin said twirling his chair a bit with his legs. Aizen gazed the man for some time, and smiled. "Sorry, I'm much too busy to go anywhere today..."

Gin pouted a bit.

Aizen got up from his chair and grabbed some files, "I suppose you wont be leaving anytime soon?" Gin shook his head.

"I might as well stay here and give ya company." He waved.

"I see. Well, I won't keep you waiting. I just need to give these to Nanao and I'll be back." Gin nodded.

"Alright, I'll be waiting!" He said has Aizen open the door and left to the administration office. Once, Aizen left, Gin smiling face disappeared and his squinting eyes open a bit. He walked up to the man's computer and set the monitor on. As the computer turn on, Aizen's password lock popped up. He typed the password and link him on Aizen's personal stuff.

He went on the internet and clicked on History, looking at recent sites the man was on. He clicked on one and the linked popped open. Gin scrolled down and read.

"I knew you would be amused by this..." He whispered.

Gin had knew the man was responsible for the kidnapping of Ichigo Kurosaki and the killing of Tatsuki Airsawa. He knew Aizen kept the boy in his house and had assaulted the poor boy. He knew but he did not witness it. He couldn't say anything with lack of evidence, but he wouldn't either...not yet anyways. He was going to wait and play Aizen's game. Though, he couldn't risk another student's death.

His thoughts lingered to Rukia Kuichiki.

That girl was determine to find answers. He had warn the girl, but he knew the woman thought of it as a threat. He couldn't have her involve...unless...

A smile grew on his lips.

Maybe, the girl was worth something.

He set off the computer and walked out off the office. He would tell Aizen later he had errands to attend.

* * *

Once Aizen had dropped of some files to Nanao, he walked back only to find Gin gone. He wondered where the young man had gone off to put it did not matter to him. He had work for a good two hours and head home. His poor kitten was alone and hungry, so he rushed to the store to buy food and came home. He came home and prepared dinner. He later found Ichigo, his leg chain to the bed. He was reading a book, there was snacks and soda can on the desk. The mini fridge next to the bed were he could reach and eat. He brought the boy food, and once he finished Aizen lead him to the restroom to bath.

Aizen remembered the last time he took Ichigo to the restroom, the boy slammed him against the wall and bolted to the front door. Aizen recovered quickly and took hold of him and chained him to the shower head, as he scrub the boy clean.

Aizen scrubbed the boy's back, soap suds covered the boy's beautiful body. He admit he loved this. He loved touching the boy all over, watching the boy squirm under his palms and his face flush crimson. It was erotic.

He kissed the wet nape of the boy's neck, he felt the boy shudder from his lips and smiled. He continued to kiss the back of the boy's neck, until he gentle grabbed the teen's chin and kissed his full lips.

He deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring the boy's mouth, savoring the taste. He parted from the other and looked deep into heated eyes.

"What are you doing..." The boy breathed.

"I missed your taste..." Aizen admitted, his hand slid up and down the boy's arms teasingly.

Ichigo bit his lower lip as the hand touched him. It felt as if a spider crawling up his arm and wanted to swat it away.

"Stop..." He said.

Aizen frown a bit, he was displeased from the boy's behavior preventing him to continue to venture further. He could tell the boy was upset since that incident, and Aizen had left him alone. He wanted to respect his lovers boundaries so he will let him be.

Aizen ceased and continue to wash the boy until he was done.

He led the boy back to his room and chained him. Ichigo looked at the man's ever move as the man strapped him to the chain. He had many question to ask the man. Mainly about his friends...he wanted to know how were they copping. But, he knew the man would tell him to forget them. Still he wanted to ask, to keep him sane.

"How..." Aizen looked up to see his lover speak, wondering what he was going to say.

"How are my friends..." He whispered.

Aizen didn't answer. He didn't want to give the boy hope of escaping to his friends or family, with smiles on their faces as he returned to them. He ignored it and sat up, reaching the turn the lamp light off.

"How are my friends." Ichigo said a little louder.

Aizen looked at the boy, eyes narrowing. His voice low, "Why do you wish to know?" He asked.

Ichigo frown. "I want to know how they are doing."

Aizen only gave him a simple answer. " Fine..."

"That's not what I was asking."

"You wanted to know how they were doing and I gave you a simple answer." He replied not wanting to continue the conversation.

Ichigo was not satisfied with the answer.

"Your 'simple' answer isn't what I want." Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"This meaningless conversation has ended. I will not speak no more." He waved his for dismissal and turn to walk away.

"Then let me go."

Aizen stop walking to the door, he turn to look at Ichigo who was glaring at him with heated eyes.

"I will not." He replied.

Ichigo was becoming frustrated with the same thing over and over. He would always ask the man to let him go, and the other would simple ignore it and walk away or they both end up in heated arguments. He would always ask the man why he wouldn't let him go, and Aizen would say, "_Because I love you."_

It was driving him insane! He was getting sick of hearing the same shit over and over. Everything the man did was out of love, and he would whisper those sickening words to him.

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

The room had become quiet, Ichigo had squeezed the sheets painfully. His face flushed with raging anger. He gazed at the stunning man from his outburst. Ichigo could see the man's hurt face, but anger flashed through the man's eyes. So much passion.

Like a blur, Ichigo was struck across the face. The sound of impact was loud; Ichigo raised his hand to his cheeks to the stinging sensation upon his left was pissed, the boy could see that. As the man struck him, he stalked away and slam the door, leaving the boy in his room.

Rage.

That was all he could feel. Complete rage. Aizen was angry at the boy's outburst and yelled, saying he didn't love him. It hurt, and he felt betrayal. He gave the boy his love and devotion, and this..this brat did not give his heart in return! Damn that miserable child! If it wasn't for the his damn concern for his friends and family none of it would gone this way! It was there fault that Ichigo didn't love him! He was concern more for them than him! It was always about his friends...those pathetic fools who held the boy's heart. He couldn't contain it. He had to wretch it away from them by force. Take everything away!

Aizen stopped pacing.

Ichigo was devoted towards his friends and family. They were his world, it kept him sane and confident.

"No matter. Once I get rid of those fools, I will be Ichigo's world." The brunette had an insane glint in his eyes. He would get rid of Ichigo's happiness, and replace it with himself. Then, and only then, the boy would love him.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

**Chapter done! Aizen is going insane! Shinji hurry up and arrest Aizen before he goes on a killing spree! Next chapter will be focus on Gin and Shinji and a bit of Rukia and friends. Please review. I know all of you want to scowl me out for not updating quick. Sorry, my computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. When I said crashed, well, I was moving into my new apartment with my friend and we were holding boxes walking up the stairs and...butterfingers...heheh. This Month is my birthday and I bought my present early! I'm telling you I regret buying it...the imac apple sucks...I can't fix my grammar on this shit! :(**

**Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
